George Lucas
George Lucas, to twórca sagi Gwiezdnych wojen, reżyser, scenarzysta, producent. Biografia George Walton Lucas Jr. urodził się w Stanach Zjednoczonych w stanie Kalifornia w mieście Modesto. Jego ojciec nazywał się George Walton Lucas, Sr. (1913-1991) i jego przodkowie pochodzili głównie z Wielkiej Brytanii oraz Szwajcarii (Niemcy szwajcarscy). Matka Georga Lucasa nazywała się Dorothy Ellinore Bomberger Lucas (1913-1989), wywodziła się z modestańskiej wpływowej rodziny, której przodkowie pochodzili głównie ze Szkocji (Iroszkoci) i Niemiec (oddalona kuzynka George'a ze strony matki, Ann Veneman, była szefem departamentu rolnictwa Stanów Zjednoczonych i dyrektorem UNICEF). Wśród przodków George'a można jednak znaleźć także osoby pochodzące z Holandii i Francji. Rodzice George'a Lucasa młodszego byli właścicielami sklepu biurowo-papierniczego i niewielkiego sadu orzechowego. Matka George'a dużo chorowała. George był jako dziecko chudy i niskiego wzrostu. Jego młodsza siostra często musiała stawać w obronie brata, kiedy dokuczały mu inne dzieci. Rodzice George'a wychowywali swoje dzieci w tradycji chreścijańskiego kościoła metodystów. W młodości, podobnie jak wiele jego rówieśników uwielbiał czytać powieści i komiksy przygodowe oraz o tematyce fantastycznej, co zaowocowało później powstaniem serii przygodowej "Indiana Jones" oraz "Star Wars". Inną ważną fascynacją Georga były samochody i wyścigi samochodowe. Kiedy uczęszczał do "Thomas Downey High School" często brał udział w wyścigach w podziemnych garażach w swym "Autobianchi Bianchina". Pragnął zostać profesjalnym rajdowcem, jednak 12 czerwca 1962 podczas jednego z wyścigów niemal zginął w wypadku. Wydarzenie to było przyczyną porzucenia przez niego marzenia o zostaniu profesjonalnym kierowcą rajdowym. Podczas rekonwalescencji George zdecydował się diametralnie zmienić swoje życie. Po ukończeniu szkoły średniej zgłosił się do "Modesto Junior College". W tamtych czasach w rejonie San Francisco działał eksperymentalny filmowiec Bruce Baillie, który objeżdżał lokalne kawiarnie ze swoją twórczością filmową. Seanse te nazywano Canyon Cinema. George należał do grona nastolatków zafascynowanych jego twórczością. Często wraz ze swym przyjacielem z dzieciństwa, Johnem Plummerem, wyruszał do San Francisco spędzać czas w tamtejszych klubach jazzowych albo księgarni City Lights w poszukiwaniu informacji o następnych seansach Canyon Cinema. Właśnie wtedy, nieźle już zapowiadający się fotograf George Lucas, rozpoczął swoją przygodę ze światem filmu. Na torze wyścigowym Lucas spotkał swojego pierwszego mentora w przemyśle filmowym, miłośnika samochodów wyścigowych i operatora filmowego Haskella Wexlera, który zauważył u niego talent do robienia ciekawych zdjęć. Pod wpływem jego nowych zainteresowań, George przeniósł się do "University of Southern California" w Los Angeles, konkretnie na "School of Cinematic Arts" (szkoła sztuki filmowej). Podczas studiów w "School of Cinematic Arts" George dzielił pokój z Randalem Kleiserem. Duży wpływ na Lucasa podczas studiów wywarli wykładowcy tacy jak filmowiec Lester Novros (nie-narracyjne formy filmowe takie jak kolor, ruch, miejsce, czas, światło) i serbski montażysta filmowy Slavko Vorkapich (autonomiczność różnych form sztuki filmowej, takich jak unikalna dynamiczna jakość ruchu i energii kinetycznej zawartej w ruchomych obrazach). Podczas studiów George zaznajomił się z różnego rodzaju i różnego pochodzenia sztuką filmową. Po ukończeniu studiów w 1967 roku George próbował wstąpić do amerykańskiego lotnictwa, jednak z powodu licznych mandatów za szybką jazdę odmówiono mu. Kiedy próbował wstąpić do armii wykryto u niego cukrzycę, która mimo, że nie wymagała używania insuliny spowodowała również odrzucenie jego wniosku. W końcu przyjęto go w roli instruktora dla klasy filmowców dokumentalnych amerykańskiej marynarki wojennej. George wtedy wyreżyserował film krótkometrażowy "Electronic Labyrinth: THX 1138 4EB", który zwyciężył na festiwalu filmowym "1967-68 National Student Film Festival" (Później w 1971 roku George nakręcił film jeszcze raz rozwijając go w film pełnometrażowy pod tytułem "THX 1138"). George otrzymał od "Warner Bros" stypendium i możliwość obserwowania tworzenia przez Francisa Forda Coppolę filmu "Finian's Rainbow" (1968) w ramach stażu. W 1969 roku George Lucas i Francis Ford Coppola utworzyli niezależne studio filmowe "American Zoetrope", w którym wyprodukowano wiele filmów Coppoli (The Rain People, The Godfather II, Apocalypse Now, Bram Stoker's Dracula, Tetro, itd), Lucasa (THX 1138, American Graffiti) i innych reżyserów (Jean-Luc Godard, Akira Kurosawa, Wim Wenders, Godfrey Reggio, Agnieszka Holland, itd). Jeszcze w 1971 roku George Lucas utworzył własne studio filmowe Lucasfilm Ltd, które początkowo współdziałało z "American Zoetrope", jednak bardzo szybko rozpoczęło w pełni samodzielną produkcję filmową i z biegiem czasu stało się jednym z największych niezależnych studiów filmowych. Wyreżyserowane przez Lucasa "Amerykańskie Graffiti" stało się hitem filmowym i wielkim sukcesem George'a (współudział American Zoetrope). W 1973 roku w San Anselmo w Kalifornii (Stany Zjednoczone) George Lucas rozpoczął pracę nad scenariuszem do filmu, który nazwał Gwiezdne wojny (Star Wars). Podczas prac nad Gwiezdnymi wojnami Lucas tworzy w 1975 roku Industrial Light & Magic (ILM), które w ramach Lucasfilmu ma zajmować się tworzeniem specjalnych efektów filmowych. W tym samym roku Lucas tworzy studio zajmujące się udźwiękowieniem filmów - najpierw działa ono pod nazwą "Sprocket Systems", zmieniając w 1987 roku jego nazwę na Skywalker Sound. 22 marca 1976 roku rozpoczyna się produkcja filmu, która w całości jest prowadzona przez "Lucasfilm". Prace nad filmem zakończono 16 czerwca 1976 roku. Zanim film wpuszczono do kin, Lucas zamówił nowelizację książkową, komiksy z tematyką filmową u Marvella. Wypuszczono trailer filmowy, poprawiano jeszcze efekty filmowe i w końcu 25 maja 1977 roku wyświetlono film w kinach. Film odniósł olbrzymi sukces (produkcja kosztowała 11 milionów dolarów amerykańskich - film zarobił 775 milionów dolarów). W 1981 roku wraz z Stevenem Spielbergiem Lucas wyprodukował film "Raiders of the Lost Ark" zapoczątkowując następną udaną serię pt. "Indiana Jones". George angażuje się przy następnych filmach gwiezdno-wojennych, mimo że reżyserię zleca komu innemu. W latach 1998 - 2005 pracuje nad filmami nowej trylogii Gwiezdnych wojen. Jest reżyserem wszystkich trzech filmów. Utworzone przez niego spółki są prekursorami w wielu dziedzinach twórczości filmowej (dźwięk, efekty specjalne, grafika komputerowa, technologia cyfrowa) stale podnosząc poprzeczkę przemysłu filmowego. 21 grudnia 2012 roku George Lucas sprzedał Lucasfilm kompanii Disney'a. Prywatnie George Lucas był dwukrotnie żonaty. Jego pierwszą żoną była Marcia Lou Griffin (w latach 1969-1983), z którą adoptował córkę Amandę Lucas. W roku 2013 Lucas poślubił amerykankę Mellody Hobson, z którą ma córkę Everest Hobson Lucas urodzoną w 2013 roku przez surogatkę. Lucas bardzo duże sumy pieniężne przeznacza na działalność charytatywną i oświatową. Reżyser: *''Look at Life'' (1965) *''1:42:08: A Man and His Car'' (1966) *''Herbie'' (1966) *''Freiheit'' (1966) *''The Emperor'' (1967) *''Elektroniczny labirynt THX 1138 4EB'' (1967) *''Anyone Lived in a Pretty How Town'' (1967) *''6-18-67'' (1967) *''Filmmaker'' (1970) *''THX 1138'' (1971), na podstawie jego filmu krótkometrażowego "Electronic Labyrinth: THX 1138 4EB" z 1967 roku *''Amerykańskie graffiti'' (American Graffiti, 1973) *''Gwiezdne wojny Część IV: Nowa nadzieja'' (1977, pierwotnie tylko "Gwiezdne Wojny") *''Gwiezdne wojny Część I: Mroczne widmo'' (1999) *''Gwiezdne wojny Część II: Atak klonów'' (2002) *''Gwiezdne wojny Część III: Zemsta Sithów'' (2005) Scenarzysta: *Look at Life (1965) *Herbie (1966) *Freiheit (1966) *1:42:08: A Man and His Car (1966) *Anyone Lived in a Pretty How Town (1967) *Elektroniczny labirynt THX 1138 4EB (1967) *THX 1138 (1971) *American Graffiti/Amerykańskie graffiti (1973) *Gwiezdne wojny Część IV: Nowa nadzieja (1977, pierwotnie tylko "Gwiezdne Wojny" pisany od roku 1973) *Gwiezdne wojny Część V: Imperium kontratakuje (1980) *Raiders of the Lost Ark/Poszukiwacze zaginionej Arki (1981) *Gwiezdne wojny Część VI: Powrót Jedi (1982) *Caravan of Courage: An Ewok Adventure (1984) *Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom/Indiana Jones i Świątynia Zagłady (1984) *Ewoks: The Battle for Endor (1985) *Willow (1988) *Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade/Indiana Jones i ostatnia krucjata (1989) *Radioland Murders (1994) *Gwiezdne wojny Część I: Mroczne widmo (1999) *Gwiezdne wojny Część II: Atak klonów (2002) *Gwiezdne wojny Część III: Zemsta Sithów (2005) *Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull/Indiana Jones i Królestwo Kryształowej Czaszki (2008) Producent: *The Star Wars Holiday Special (1978) *Kagemusha (1980) *Raiders of the Lost Ark/Poszukiwacze zaginionej Arki (1981) *Caravan of Courage: An Ewok Adventure (1984) *Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom/Indiana Jones i Świątynia Zagłady (1984) *Ewoks: The Battle for Endor (1985) *Labyrinth (1986) *Howard the Duck (1986) *The Land Before Time (1988) *Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade/Indiana Jones i ostatnia krucjata (1989) *The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles (1992-1993) *Wojny klonów (2008) *Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull/Indiana Jones i Królestwo Kryształowej Czaszki (2008) Aktorstwo *Gwiezdne wojny Część III: Zemsta Sithów (2005) **Baron Papanoida bg:Джордж Лукас de:George Lucas en:George Lucas es:George Lucas fr:George Lucas it:George Lucas ja:ジョージ・ルーカス hu:George Lucas nl:George Lucas pt:George Lucas ru:Джордж Лукас Kategoria:Postacie z "prawdziwego świata" Kategoria:Reżyserowie Kategoria:Scenarzyści Kategoria:Producenci Kategoria:Aktorzy z Gwiezdnych wojen